


Happy Birthday, Lover

by krispybee12



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, F/F, F/M, First Time, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krispybee12/pseuds/krispybee12
Summary: Sookie receives a sexy birthday surprise from three unexpected guests...





	Happy Birthday, Lover

**SPOV**

I pull up to my old, empty farmhouse with a tired sigh.

“Happy birthday, Sookie,” I whisper softly to myself, an empty ache resonating in my chest as I push open the door to my old Voltswagon. A resounding screech echoes through the darkened night and a slight grimace comes to my face on account of my still aching muscles from yet another long night spent waitressing at Merlotte’s. I shake my head, hardly believing not _one_ person remembered, hell, not even _Sam_ , though, I think he might still be pissed at me for having run off to Dallas the way I did. I guess I really didn’t give him much notice, but it’s not like I had a whole lotta choice in the matter.

Not that I regret my choice in going, not one bit, especially considering I was somehow able to help Eric in saving his beloved Maker. Godric. What a kind and peaceful soul. Who’d have thought the stubborn Viking’s Maker would be his manipulative child’s polar opposite in almost every way? I can only hope Godric might start rubbing off on the Viking now that the two of them are back together, I suppose crazier things have happened.

Speaking of crazy…I glance over the darkened cemetery with a deep frown, recalling my first meeting with Bill’s own Maker. Lorena; what a crazy, jealous bitch. I still can’t believe Bill betrayed me the way he did. How could he sleep with someone else and while my very _life_ was in danger no less!? And how the _hell_ could he chose that egotistical, psychotic bitch over _me_? Whatever, he made his choice and if he thinks I’d actually crawl back to him after that, he’s even crazier than his wench of a Maker. Good riddance I say, good riddance to them both.

I was only lucky Godric and Eric were kind enough to escort my brother and I back home after I kicked Bill to the curb, especially since taking care of that insane Maenad, Maryanne, was apparent child’s play for Eric’s ancient Maker. Thank goodness he was able to solve that mess as quickly as he did; I’d hate to know just what kind of trouble Maryanne would have caused had she had free roam of our little town much longer.

I finally make my way inside my achingly empty farmhouse, finally having the old place looking like itself once more after Maryanne’s impromptu makeover. A broken sigh escapes me upon suddenly realizing this is the very first birthday I’ll ever have to celebrate without Gran here with me. _She_ would have remembered my birthday, just as she always did. A watery smile comes to my face, knowing if she were still here, she’d likely be waiting for me in the kitchen with pieces of one of her delectable homemade pies already dished out for the two of us. God, I miss her.

A soft creaking from upstairs has me suddenly snapping my head towards the stairwell, panic instantly welling within me. What the hell? I already rescinded Bill’s invitation, so who could that be? I take my trusty baseball bat in hand before slowly creeping my way up the stairs, careful to avoid each of the telling, creaking steps along the way.

Great, no one remembers my birthday, and now I get to deal with a damn house intruder. Happy fucking birthday. I roll my eyes at the injustice of it all before hearing another soft creak. Is that coming from…my _bedroom_? What the _hell_? I tiptoe down the hallway before reaching out to take hold of the glass knob, turning the handle slowly before slamming the door open wide before me, intent on scaring the ever loving hell out of my would-be intruder.

“Freeze!” I yell, my aluminum bat poised and at the ready. Three sets of eyes widen, all locked steadily upon me as I find myself instantly frozen in place. What the ever loving _hell_!? I can only shake my head, suddenly left trying to comprehend the utterly bewildering and unexpected sight before me.

“I assure you we’ve no intention of harming you, Lover,” Eric’s voice purrs. “And as you can clearly see, we’ve no weapons upon us,” he adds with a smirk whilst flourishing a pale hand over so much exposed, porcelain flesh sprawled across my bed. I’m left gulping audibly, looking between Eric, Pam and Godric, the three of them adorned only in skimpy undergarments and mirroring smirks.

“Um, I-,” I start, having to shake my head in a rather weak attempt to gather my overwhelmed senses on account of the overly erotic sight before me. “Wh-what are the three of you _doing_ here?” I finally question, focusing my gaze intently upon the wall above their exposed forms. “And where are your damned _clothes_?” I demand, suddenly feeling somewhat more confident now that I’m no longer openly gawking directly at any of them.

“Is today not your birthday, Dear One?” Godric’s soft voice sounds to leave me lowering my gaze to stare incredulously into startling emerald eyes.

“What?” I question, once more having to shake my head, finding it’s much more difficult than I’d care to admit to keep eye contact…with _any_ of them.

“Your birthday, Sweetness, it’s today, correct?” Pam purrs, tracing a perfectly manicured, crimson nail along the long line of her exposed side to leave me gulping once more as I send her a light nod.

“Uh, yeah, it’s my birthday,” I concede softly, seeing identical, smoldering grins stretch across each of their faces.

“This is good news, Lover, I was starting to worry our intel was incorrect,” Eric states, tracing long fingers teasingly along the defined lines of his chest with a smoldering grin. My eyes follow hungrily along those muscular dips and valleys, my heart rate speeding exponentially as those nimble fingers trek lower, lower and _lower still_ before they’re tracing provocative circles over strained, black silk. Oh, _God_.

I turn away quickly; snapping my eyes firmly shut as I just can’t seem to be able to concentrate, not with all that sinfully delectable flesh on scintillating display before me. Low chuckles sound from the three Vampires who seem to know just what a strong affect they have upon me as I finally drop my bat to the floor, having to take deep, centering breaths in a rather weak attempt to come to myself once more.

“Why are the three of you here?” I question once more, my eyelids still held firmly shut. A cool hand suddenly settling upon my shoulder brings a startled squeak from me before I’m left staring up at laughing, cobalt eyes.

“We came to wish you a happy birthday, of course,” Eric answers back simply, earning a cocked brow from me.

“And you decided the best way to do this was in your _underwear_?” I question, seeing a truly devious glint shine behind the Viking’s eyes as he sends me a teasing smirk.

“We simply saved you the trouble of having to unwrap your gifts, Lover,” he answers back lowly, earning an instant frown from me. I open my mouth, intent on debating the merit of this so-called ‘gift’ just before Eric’s cool fingers are suddenly pressed against my lips, effectively cutting off my words. He leans closer then, pressing his mouth against my ear as I feel my heart skip a beat. “I can _feel_ your desire; can practically taste it upon my tongue. Would you truly deny yourself of something you so obviously _crave_ , Lover?”

“But, I-,” I start, finding I have to shake my head as I’m suddenly unable to think clearly with so much pale, porcelain flesh pressed so dangerously close, close enough to _touch_ , close enough to _taste_. Dear _Lord_ , the effect this man has on me. A second hand is soon placed upon my right shoulder and I find myself turning in slow motion to catch sight of mesmerizing emerald eyes.

“We can leave now, Dear One, if this is what you wish,” Godric assures me, though the yearning glint shining behind those startling green orbs of his enlightens me to the fact that though he may truly walk away now, it certainly wouldn’t be his first choice.

“Perhaps she has other plans, boys,” Pam purrs then, stepping closer  as she sends me an inquiring gaze. “Is that it, Cupcake? It _is_ your birthday after all.”

“Uh, no,” I answer back, that same melancholy from before resonating in my chest. “Believe it or not, the three of you are actually the only ones to even _remember_ my birthday,” I admit rather dejectedly.

“That settles it then, Lover. You will accept our graciously offered gift. Surely a birthday without gifts is no birthday at all, am I right?” he questions. I can only stare back up at him, finding I'm unable to argue with his assessment.

“I, uh, I guess so,” I finally answer before sending curious eyes towards Pam. “These two I get,” I start, motioning between Eric and Godric as I've spent enough time with the two of them by now to have grown accustomed to their rather blatant teasing and flirting. “But why are _you_ here? I thought you hated me, in all honesty,” I admit, to earn a characteristic smirk from the Vampiress in question.

“I can admit, my attitude towards you has been somewhat… _harsh_ …up until now,” she admits. “Though your willingness to finally kick that fucking wind-bag to the curb for good, along with your willingness to see my Grandsire returned home safely, have left me rethinking my perhaps presumptuous opinions of you,” she explains, sending an affectionate gaze towards Godric as I’m left slowly nodding my understanding.

“I see…,” I start, seeing Pam step closer, a hungry glint shining behind bright, cornflower blue eyes. “Pam, I appreciate the gesture, I really do, but I’m not-, I mean, I’ve never-, well, _you know_ , with another woman before,” I stammer out to earn a low chuckle from the entirely undeterred Vampiress before me.

“Then I suppose this will be one birthday you’ll never forget, Sweetness,” she states to earn a disagreeing frown from me just before her face is hovered mere millimeters before my own. “Mmm, Eric, you’re right. Her desire is practically _palpable_ , even in regards to me,” she purrs, managing to deepen my frown before I open my mouth to give her a piece of my mind.

I never get the chance as Pam’s lips are suddenly pressed firmly against my own, making my brows shoot up in surprise. A little voice from the back of my mind is suddenly screaming, telling me to hightail it the hell out of here before things can go further between any of us. There’s a second voice though, a more persistent one, that’s urging me to do the exact opposite and it’s the latter voice that finds me kissing Pam back whilst slipping my fingers through silken, blonde hair.

Oh, wow. Damn can she ever _kiss_! Apparently, I’ve really been missing out I quickly come to realize as my tongue begins twining experimentally around Pam’s. That pesky voice is screaming more insistently now, begging me to run, to flee just as fast as I can, but once again, it’s that second, encouraging voice that soon finds me trailing closer to the bed, my anticipation quickly welling within me as I can’t help but yearn for more.

A squeak of surprise escapes me once I’m abruptly tossed upon the bed by three playful Vampires, their mirroring hungry gazes fixed steadily upon me. I rise to my knees before them, reaching down to take the hem of my Merlotte’s t-shirt in hand before slowly dragging it up and over my head. Three sets of fangs shooting down in unison manage to bring a smirk to my face. Well, well, it would appear as though I'm not the only one getting all hot and bothered. And doesn't that just beat all?

I toss my shirt aside before hooking my thumbs into the waistband of my black shorts, seeing my three Vampire lovers stalking closer as I proceed to drag the material down the length of my thighs, my heart beginning to race as I know things are just starting to get good. Eric, Pam and Godric are soon crawling over the bed towards me and I’m both surprised and rather relieved to note that little pessimistic voice has finally quieted, apparently having resigned to our fate.

“Lover,” Eric whispers, drawing closer to mold his mouth against my own, earning a throaty moan from me. God, how long I’ve wanted this; wanted _him_ , having always held him off just at an arm’s length on account of some flimsy excuse or another, all of which I can’t seem to recall at the moment. I’ve kissed the Viking a thousand times by now in blood-fueled dreams, yet each and every one of my erotic fantasies pales drastically in comparison to the real deal. It would seem that heated kiss we shared in his office not so very long ago wasn't just a fluke, not at all. Damn and I mean, _damn_.

Cool fingers begin tracing along my spine, the clever digits making swift work of my bra enclosure and I’m quick to aide in the removal of the offending garment, my panties quickly following suit to leave me wholly bared before my Vampire lovers. Oh, how very far I’ve come from the innocent virgin I was only short months ago.

Emerald eyes come to sight just before Godric’s soft lips are pressed against my own and I relish the sweet endearment as collective hands begin guiding me down to the mattress. By now, my heart is positively thundering, wondering just what these three have in store. I’m not left waiting long. A surprised gasp soon escapes me, abruptly breaking mine and Godric's kiss as a sudden wave of cool breath wafts teasingly across my heated sex.

“We still doin’ alright there, Sweetness?” Pam hums out from her perch betwixt my thighs. My breath hitches at the sight of her in such a provocative position and I’m left gulping audibly before sending her a nod that’s perhaps just a touch too fervent. Luckily, Pam takes this gesture as the invitation it's meant to be and any lingering doubts on my part are immediately melted away upon feeling the first long, languid lick she grants against my quickly wetting sex.

“Oh, Pam,” I sigh out, my eyes snapping shut upon feeling her amping up her actions as that wicked tongue of hers begins to expertly swirl and tease to elicit heavy pants from me. Oh, God, yes. It’s not until two cool mouths are simultaneously latched onto either of my breasts that I suddenly recall my other lovers. The two of them waste no time in adding their own teasing ministrations to Pam’s and I nearly forget how to breathe as the combined sensations now wracking through me are just that overwhelming.

Nonsensical cries are soon tumbling from my lips, my spine bowing subtly up above the bed on account of my shared lovers’ actions. I gaze down along the line of my body, catching sight of three sets of softly glowing eyes in shades of deep cobalt, enchanting emerald and bright cornflower blue and can’t help but feel awed by the collective beauty beset before me.

The three of them remind me of dark angels, just as ethereally beautiful as they are deadly; yet here I am, eagerly offering myself up to them, relishing in all they’re so graciously willing to offer and wanting _more_ , so much more _despite_ the danger, or perhaps on _account_ of it, if I’m to be perfectly honest with myself.

It doesn’t take long at all under their skillful devotions to feel my impending release encroaching, though, my thundering heartbeat along with my increasingly labored breathing must serve as sign enough of this as three sets of glistening fangs plunge deep at the exact moment bright stars cloud my vision, my intense climax ripping through me to tear a ragged scream from my throat.

I’m floating; never having experienced anything even remotely akin to this in my entire life as I lay unmoving, idly twitching with the aftereffects of my intense orgasm as I have to relearn to breathe. An absent smile falls over my face upon feeling my lovers drinking shallowly of my bloods and it’s not until concerned, emerald eyes are hovering just before my own that I’m shaken free of my trance.

“Dear One?” Godric questions softly, reaching up to trace a cool finger along my cheek as I absently take note of Eric languidly licking the crimson fang marks he’s left upon my upper right breast whilst Pam drags her tongue along the small wound she’s left upon my left inner thigh.

“Yeah, I’m alright,” I answer lazily, earning me a relieved smile from the ancient Gaul just as his child presses an endearing kiss upon his fang marks.

“That’s good news, Lover, as the four of us are far from done yet,” the Viking enlightens me, earning furrowed brows as my lust addled mind struggles to make sense of his words. Did he just say we’re not done?

“W-what?” I mutter out to earn a round of chuckles from the clearly amused Vampires.

“What Eric is _trying_ to say, Cupcake, is that there’s still more to your gift, that is, if you think you can handle more,” Pam answers, crawling up along my body whilst licking at her bloodied lips to bring another audible gulp from me.

“Oh,” I answer back admittedly inarticulately just in time to see the three of them stripping away what little clothing their donning between themselves to expose all that pale, perfect flesh before my now smoldering gaze. Simply gorgeous.

“I rather think our young lover appreciates what she sees,” Godric remarks lowly, earning a heated blush from me as I can’t help but run my gaze first over both my very well endowed and very aroused male companions before dragging hungry eyes along the exposed line of Pam’s body still hovering just over my own.

“Is that right, Sweetness?” Pam leans down to breathe against my ear, earning an eager nod from me. I’m actually more than a little amazed to note just how affected I actually am, not so much as far as Eric and Godric are concerned as at least this much was to be expected, but Pam's a different story altogether as I’d never even _contemplated_ looking at another woman in a sexual way before.

“Yes,” I whisper, Pam sending me her characteristic smirk just before I’m abruptly lifted to my knees. Suddenly, I find myself kneeling upon the bed with Eric and Godric kneeling at either of my sides and Pam kneeling before me, mirroring grins adorning each of their faces. “Um, how do we-, I mean, how are the four of us supposed to-, um,” I stammer out, feeling utterly and completely out of my element yet again this night.

“Mmm, Dear One, there are undoubtedly _endless_ ways the four of us could enjoy one another,” Godric breathes against my ear, eliciting a pleasured shiver from me. “And we fully intend on indulging in each and every one,” he adds as I feel my breath catch in my throat.

“ _Every_ one?” I whisper softly, absently wondering if there are enough hours in the night to accomplish such an impressive feat. God, I hope so; though, judging by the three, lusty stares being sent my way as my three lovers solemnly nod in the affirmative, I have to assume I’m not alone in thinking this way.

“That’s right, Cupcake, so let’s say the two of us get this little soiree started,” Pam hums, bringing a small smirk to my face just before her lips brush teasingly against my own. A soft purr escapes Pam once our blood tinged, copper flavored kiss deepens and I’m amazed to find just how easily it is to loose myself entirely to the pleasure mounting between us.

“That’s it, Lover, just let yourself go; relish it all, enjoy all it is we're offering without holding anything back,” Eric whispers against my throat to bring a soft moan from me, a wordless acknowledgement of sorts as this is _exactly_ what I intend to do. The Viking’s defined chest is soon pressed firmly along my spine, his impressive length poking tellingly against the small of my back as long, nimble fingers find their way betwixt my thighs.

“Eric, Pam,” I sigh out once Pam has each of my breasts cupped within her very capable hands, her thumbs tracing teasing circles across my hardened peaks in perfect time with her Maker’s teasing ministrations upon my throbbing sex. Oh, holy hell, and to think, this is only _foreplay_. Sookie, my girl, it would seem you’re in for one _hell_ of a wild ride.

A soft whimper escapes me upon feeling Eric halt his scintillating actions and my brow furrows in confusion once he proceeds to take each of my hands into his own before raising them to either of Pam’s bared shoulders. My head tilts curiously as I catch sight of bright emerald eyes hovering over Pam’s right shoulder, seeing both Godric and his grandchild sending me knowing smiles.

“Hold tight, Lover, this is apt to become a bit… _intense_ ,” Eric explains, his words succeeding in sending an anticipatory shiver along my spine as I send him a light nod whilst tightening my grip upon Pam.

“God, yes,” I sigh out, feeling Eric entering me, filling me, stretching me to leave me biting my nails into Pam’s pale flesh. It’s just this side of _too_ much, but God is it ever good, so very, _very_ good. Eric takes his time, savoring the moment as he slowly sinks inch after hardened inch inside me until our hips are finally joined snuggly to bring mirroring sighs from the both of us. This particularly momentous joining feels as though it's been entire years in the making, and perhaps it truly has.

“Sweet Odin, Lover, you’ve no idea just how long I’ve yearned for this very moment; how long I’ve longed to hold you just like this,” Eric whispers, his words laced with enough revered sincerity to elicit an rather enamored smile from me.

“Yes. Yes, I do,” I whisper back wholeheartedly, looking back over my shoulder to catch sight of cobalt eyes, seeing them shining back at me in obvious elation. Apparently, this was exactly the right thing to say as a very enthusiastic Viking proceeds to attack my mouth, enlightening me through means of eager lips and tongue the words the two of us not yet dare speak aloud.

The subsequent movements of Eric’s hips are just as eager, just as unrelenting as his impassioned kiss and I’m only glad for Pam’s resilient support as I’m left clinging onto her for dear life once our intense lovemaking progresses. Pam’s throaty moans commingle with my own, sounding softly against my throat as Godric finds his own demanding rhythm against her, his hips falling in perfect tempo with his child’s to leave me realizing this probably isn’t the first time the three of them have indulged in something akin to this.

Absently, I find myself thinking this realization should probably bother me, at least a little, yet I find quite the opposite to be true. I feel only gratitude, finding myself thankful to be counted among the blessed few granted such a truly remarkable opportunity with these three beautiful and undoubtedly lustful creatures of the night.

Any lingering thoughts melt away once Eric’s iron grip tightens upon my hips, his and Godric’s thrusts becoming harder, faster, to leave Pam and I clutching onto one another tighter. The razor’s edge is steadily encroaching and I know I won’t last much longer.

“Eric, I’m-,” I start, earning a firm nod of understanding along with a guttural groan from the Viking whose thrusts are quickly losing their steady rhythm, his unrelenting actions becoming ever reckless and wild right up until shared cries are rising from the four of us to echo out around my moonlit bedroom.

Eric clutches me tightly to his chest, steadying me on my now wobbling knees before lowering us both to lay out over the mattress together, Pam and Godric mirroring our actions beside us. I wrap my arms around Eric’s, a wistful smile finding its way to my face as I’m left basking in the blissful afterglow, realizing just how right this seemingly wrong situation truly is. It's perfect, simply and purely.

I’ve only just managed to catch my breath once more before collective hands are granting soft, teasing caresses over my still flushed and dewy skin. My half-lidded gaze then takes in three sets of  eyes, seeing them flashing hungrily under the soft moonbeams streaming from my overhead bedroom window. My brows shoot to my hairline as I find myself slowly shaking my head.

“Whoa, guys, mere mortal here, remember? The three of you are apt to kill me if we keep going like this,” I remind them, seeing matching grins flash over three, pale faces of the apparently wholly undeterred Vampires.

“We would gladly share our stamina with you, Dear One,” Godric states, earning widened eyes from me.

“Wait, _what_? Are you saying the three of you want to share  _blood_ with me?” I question, my gut turning as I find myself suddenly rethinking the events of this evening.

“You’ve already drunk of my bloods, Lover,” Eric remarks offhandedly to earn an instant glare from me.

“You _tricked_ me into drinking your blood, Eric,” I harshly remind him, seeing his broad shoulders shrug dismissively.

“And Compton _didn’t_?” he questions, cocking a brow at me. I open my mouth to argue before abruptly snapping my jaw shut once more as the recent trip to Dallas has left me carefully reevaluating my relationship with the Civil War veteran. I’ll admit this isn’t the first time I’ve pondered that first night I ‘accidentally’ ran into Bill who was amazingly overpowered by two mere humans.

The fact that those very same humans managed to kick the ever loving shit out of me just before Bill 'miraculously' appeared to play the part of White Knight and subsequently fill me with his bloods hasn’t exactly left the best taste in my mouth if I’m to be perfectly honest, especially now that he’s managed to  show his true colors, so to speak. A troubling thought comes to mind then as I glance between the three Vampires before me. Surely they don't plan on treating me the same way Bill did... _do_ they?

“Is this what tonight was really about? Trying to claim me? To _own_ me?” I whisper, unable to keep my welling disappointment from leaking into my words.

“No, not at all, Lover,” Eric assures me, clutching me tighter against his chest. “We came here tonight with no ulterior motives of any kind, this I swear to you,” he insists, his words laced with obvious sincerity.

“My child is correct, Dear One, we’ve no intention of tricking or deceiving you in any way,” Godric chimes in, scooting closer across the bed before taking my hands into his own. “Though, now that the subject has been breached, you must know the three of us together would have no trouble at all in keeping you safe, surely you can see the benefits of such protection in this dangerous world, Sookie,” he adds to earn a thoughtful frown from me.

I stare back into those deep, emerald orbs, recalling just how easily he was able to dispatch of that God-like Maenad. There’s no questioning whether or not the three of them could keep me safe as I have every confidence in their abilities to do just that. Could I actually protect myself against whatever insane Supernatural decides to waltz into our town next (this seemingly having become a rather troubling trend as of late) as a mere human? Should I even _try_?

“I-,” I start, seeing three sets of inquiring eyes being sent my way. “I’ll do it,” I finally state, watching the three of them exchanging rather wary gazes between themselves. “I mean it, you guys make a really good point and it'd just be silly of me to turn down such an offer,” I insist, something deep inside silently telling me I can trust the three of them to keep my best interests in mind.

“And you’re sure you’re not gonna go changing your mind?” Pam questions whilst raising a challenging brow at me. “Not even once ol’ Billy Boy comes sniffing around with more of his fucking lies and sad, puppy dog eyes?” she inquires to earn a rather smug smirk from me as I can only imagine how said Vampire will react upon realizing I’ve moved on, not only with Eric, but with Pam and Godric as well. Oh, how the tables have turned.

“I won’t be changing my mind, I promise,” I state resolutely, seeing three heads nodding in agreement just before Godric is shifting his softly glowing form closer to press his alabaster, tattooed flesh against my own.

“You’ve already drunk of my child, Dear One. Would you be so gracious as to grant me the same?” he questions lowly to bring an amused smirk from me.

“Well, since you asked so politely,” I quip, earning a surprisingly devious smirk from the normally serene Gaul. A small gasp of surprise escapes me upon finding myself suddenly pinned to the bed beneath the eager, emerald eyed Vampire as I hadn't anticipated actual sex entering into this particular equation. Godric must notice my shock as he immediately halts his actions before sending me concerned eyes.

“Is this not what you wish of me, Dear One?” Godric questions softly as I find myself once more staring deeply into the endless pools of his mesmerizing eyes. How is it he’s able to affect me so very strongly? I then find myself absently stroking the soft, eternally youthful planes of his face, realizing I’ve felt drawn to him from the very moment I first set eyes upon him in the basement of that hellish church. Wow, it would seem this night is just full of all sorts of surprising realizations.

“I _do_ want this, Godric,” I answer back softly, my grandmother’s words ‘in for a penny, in for a pound’ resounding through my mind to bring a soft smile to my face as I realize I’m very much willing to lay my heart on the line, not only for Eric, but for Godric and yes, even Pam as well. And here I'd actually let myself think this night was only about wild, torrid sex between the four of us, but I suppose such an intimate act can’t be entirely devoid of any sort of emotion, at least not for me.

Godric answers me back with a soft brush of lips, his sculpted hips gently nudging open my thighs that I’m quick to open wide for him. I wrap my legs tightly around his firm waist whilst nibbling lightly upon my bottom lip, very much looking forward to whatever it is he has in store for me.

A strangled gasp escapes me as Godric wastes no time at all in plunging himself deep with one swift movement, apparently sharing in his child’s predilection for intense lovemaking. Emerald eyes flash with momentary humor that’s quickly replaced by a purely masculine glint, one that assures me things are apt to become quite passionate between us.

I knowingly tighten my legs around my arduous lover who abruptly crashes his mouth against my own, his hips soon reflecting the untamed nature of his wholly uncharacteristic style of lovemaking. Our impassioned kiss is soon tinged with a familiar coppery flavor and I quickly realize the ancient Gaul has saved me the trouble of having to pierce his porcelain flesh as I proceed to drink deeply, swallowing down his primeval, healing bloods with fervor to bring appreciative growls from my eager lover.

Vaguely, I note the echoing, pleasured cries of Eric and Pam from their place beside us, but I’m too enthralled by Godric to pay the two of them much mind, feeling myself fall deeper and deeper under the spell of the beguiling Gaul atop me. This is so different from being with Eric as somehow, that joining seemed almost expected in a way, but this, this is completely _un_ expected, yet utterly fascinating in its own way. What a night this is turning out to be.

Godric’s driving momentum is soon becoming more erratic, more fervent than before and I wrap my arms around him tightly, my eyes snapping closed just in time to see white stars explode behind my eyelids as my explosive climax crashes over me. I’m shuddering lightly beneath him as I feel Godric hit his own, subsequent peak and am still heavily panting  as he languidly rolls to my side whilst pressing a tender kiss against my temple.

“Thank you, Dear One,” he whispers softly, earning a wordless nod and smile from me as I just can’t seem to be able to form coherent words just yet. The endearment shining back at me from the startling pools of his eyes assures me he grasps my meaning before he lifts my hand to his mouth to press a gentle kiss against my knuckles. Oh, he’s certainly winning major brownie points in my book, apparently without even having to try, I realize as I send him a rather besotted smile.

It’s the appearance of bright cornflower blue eyes hovering above my own for what must be the hundredth time tonight that succeeds in reminding me we’re not quite finished yet. A low groan sounds from my throat to bring an amused smirk to the humored Vampiress’ face.

“Oh, come on, Pam,” I sigh out with a light headshake. “I can’t take any more,” I insist as even the addition of Godric and Eric’s combined bloods apparently just aren’t enough to match my libido to that of my Vampire lovers.

“Somehow I knew Compton was a serious slouch in the bedroom department,” she sighs out, shaking her golden head above me. “These two jackasses just _had_ to go and to drain you entirely of your mere mortal stamina,” she growls out, shooting a death glare towards Eric and Godric. I glace over to see the two highly amused Vampires propped up together at the head of the bed, their arms wrapped around one another as they send the two of us matching grins.

“A million apologies, My Child,” Eric states, though the amused glint shining back at us from behind cobalt eyes suggests he’s merely placating his pouting progeny.

“Men,” Pam remarks with an eye roll to bring an amused snort from me as I certainly can't argue with her logic. “Well, there’s no reason the two of us can’t have at least a _little_ fun, right, Sweetness?” Pam questions then, earning an incredulous brow from me.

“Um, I guess…?” I answer to earn a purely devious grin from Pam as she proceeds to guide me into a sitting position against her. She keeps one arm wrapped around my waist for support as I’m left wondering just what the hell she has in mind for the two of us. But I suppose, _she’s_ the expert when it comes to women; I really should learn to trust her judgment, especially if we’ve any hope of making this work between the four of us.

She raises a pale hand between us, proceeding to drag an expertly manicured nail across her upper, right breast to bring a crimson line welling along her porcelain flesh. I’m rather surprised once more this night as I note just how erotic a sight it truly is, watching as a single droplet of crimson blood trails sluggishly along Pam’s ample chest.

Before I can manage to talk myself out of it, I lean closer, proceeding to drag my tongue slowly along the pale line of blood coated flesh to earn a soft purr from Pam. Feeling rather emboldened by her reaction, I proceed to wrap my lips around one rosy peak, granting Pam's quickly hardening nipple an experimental suck to bring a throaty moan from the highly aroused Vampiress.

A small smirk comes to my face as I, surprisingly enough; rather enjoy the reaction I’m able to elicit from my very first female lover. Perhaps there’s something to this after all; who’da thought? The sound of soft hisses finds me transferring my heated gaze from Pam’s aroused features towards Eric and Godric.

Apparently, Pam and I aren’t the only ones enjoying ourselves, judging by the heated stares and erect arousals of our male counterparts across the way. Hmm, now this is one venue I’d just _love_ to explore further between the four of us. It’s not until the small cut across Pam’s breast heals that I finally pull away, sending a bloody smirk towards my lover as I catch sight of her smoldering gaze.

“How was that?” I question, lapping the remnants of blood from my lips to earn an amused headshake in turn.

“Tease,” Pam jests. “But I suppose that just means there’s still plenty left for the two of us to explore together next time, eh, Cupcake?” she questions with a cocked brow, before pointing her thumb towards the highly aroused Vampires beside us. “Something tells me our boys would enjoy that _very_ much,” she adds with a wink to earn a soft giggle from me as I send her an eager nod, actually looking forward to taking her up on her offer before a sudden, jaw-cracking yawn escapes me.

“Come, Lover,” Eric beseeches, gently patting the head of the bed whilst he and Godric step to the floor together. Drowsily, I crawl across the bed before curling up upon the sheets with a soft sigh. Eric and Godric draw my blankets up over me, bringing an appreciative smile to my face before I feel a tender kiss being placed upon my temple.

“Happy birthday, Dear One,” Godric whispers just before I feel a second kiss pressed against my cheek.

“Told you it’d be one you’d never forget, Sweetness,” Pam whispers, earning a sleepy smirk from me just before the Viking’s towering form is casting a soft shadow over my bed. A tender kiss is granted against my forehead to bring a contented sigh from me.

“Happy birthday, Lover,” are the last words I hear before drifting off into restful slumber on the eve of one birthday I know I'll truly never forget.

**EPOV**

I stand over the slumbering telepath, a wistful smile etched over my face as this night didn’t turn out at all as I’d initially planned. No, it turned out entire fucking _worlds_ better as I truly hadn’t expected the ever stubborn blonde to actually agree to a blood exchange between the four of us. Hell, I hadn't even planned on bringing it up at all. Well, there's _that_ and and the fact that I finally, _finally_ felt her returned feelings for me for the very first time. Odin, what an incredible night.

“Nice guess on the date, Master,” Pam remarks whilst sending me a sly smirk, gaining a mirroring response from me.

“There was no guesswork involved,” I enlighten her as the three of us work to dress ourselves once more. “It was simply a matter of cloning her phone while we were in Dallas,” I admit, earning low chuckles from both Pam and Godric.

“Oh, please let me be the one to enlighten our young lover of this intrusion on her privacy,” Godric teases to earn an amused smirk from me before the three of us are left gazing down upon our shared lover together.

“I really thought she’d kick the three of us out on our collective asses...still in our underwear I might add,” Pam remarks with an amused smirk. “I feel like I’m beginning to see a whole new side to our little blonde minx.”

“Agreed,” I concede as the three of us quietly exit the room together. “Though, I suppose we likely have Compton to thank for her abrupt change in attitude,” I reason as I pull the door shut firmly behind us, having known full well Bill would fall right back into his bitch of a Maker’s web while we were in Dallas just as he always has in the past.

“I’m only glad we were able to uncover William’s plans to procure our young lover for the Queen’s court upon first returning from Dallas,” Godric remarks, a deep frown settling over his face as Pam and I are both left nodding our agreement.

“That fucking asshole,” Pam grits out to earn an approving smile from me. I wrap my arm around her, pulling my beloved child closer to my side. I can’t help but feel grateful for her own change in attitude as far as Sookie is concerned. I was more than a little nervous to admit to her that my interest in the telepath was more than just a passing fancy, but once Godric and I were able to explain how said woman was able to literally talk my beloved Maker from the edge, even _she_ was quick to change her opinion on the blonde barmaid.

“Agreed,” I state just before the three of us are left staring daggers towards the front door together, sensing a very unwelcomed guest’s impromptu arrival. Speak of the fucking devil. It’s Godric that marches towards the front door, swinging it open wide to reveal Bill’s befuddled face.

“What the hell are the three of _you_ doing here?” Bill hisses out to earn instant, mirroring glares of derision from the three of us.

“We were granting our lover a happy birthday, of course,” I state coolly, seeing Bill’s face redden in immediate ire. “She was quite upset as we were the only ones to remember such an important date.”

“I didn’t forget!” he insists whilst holding out a bouquet of truly deplorable weeds that I’m almost one hundred percent certain he snagged from the nearby cemetery. His nostrils suddenly flare before he’s slanting his eyes towards the three of us. “What did you _do_!?” he exclaims, sending an accusing stare in my direction to earn a rather smug grin in turn.

“Nothing that wasn’t completely consensual, I assure you,” Godric replies for me with a cocked brow to earn a low growl from the incensed Vampire before us. “Though, you can scent the truth of my words for yourself,” he adds rather cockily. Bill leans minutely closer to subtly scent the air between us before his eyes widen to the size of saucers.

“You didn’t!” he cries out,  his fear showing clearly around the edge of his face as he earns triumphant smiles from Pam, Godric and myself.

“Oh, but we _did_ ,” I state coolly, scenting the air between us with a sneer as I note he’s utterly _drenched_ in the scent of his bitch of a Maker. “And I’ll gladly inform Sookie why it is you were held up for so long,” I add lowly, earning a sad excuse for a hiss from an enraged Bill.

“Speaking of which, please _do_ inform Lorena that if I so much as catch sight of her within the Louisiana border, her life is forfeit,” Godric chimes in whilst raising a challenging brow in Compton’s direction.

“I-, but I,” Bill stumbles out inarticulately, looking even more idiotic than usual to earn a positively devious grin from my child.

“Oh, and while you’re at it, you may as well let Sophie Anne know you’re little kidnapping scheme failed as well,” Pam purrs to leave utter terror rolling off Bill in waves.

“I-, I have no idea of what it is you speak,” Bill outright lies, quite poorly I might add.

“And _do_ be sure to mention my own claim over Ms. Stackhouse when you speak to the Queen,” Godric chimes in, totally ignoring Bill's pitiful sputtering as he sends him a malicious grin.

“I-, but I-, this isn’t _fair_! Sookie is _mine_!” Bill cries out, earning snorts of derision from the three of us as he begins to visibly tremor with anger.

“Actually, _Billy Boy_ , seeing as Sookie publicly denounced your claims over her in Dallas, before my Maker's entire nest I might add, you’ve no ties to her whatsoever. She is _ours_ now, totally and completely,” I inform him, my gut suddenly rolling as I realize we’ve already managed to verbally stake our claim over our stubborn telepath. I know full well she won't appreciate this, but I suppose we’re left with no choice but to explain why our actions were indeed necessary. Her very life could be at stake after all.

“Mark my words, Viking, this isn’t over!” exclaims the sneaky little shit, finally succeeding in breaking what little patience I have left. In an instant, my fingers are wrapped tightly around Bill's throat before I'm shoving the pathetic excuse for a Vampire harshly against one of the nearby, paint-chipped posts of Sookie’s front porch.

“This _is_ over, Bill,” I hiss out through descended fangs. “You won’t _talk_ to Sookie, you won’t _acknowledge_ her in any way; you won’t so much as _glance_ in her general direction lest you yearn for true death, because you can bet your sorry ass I won’t hesitate even a _second_ in finishing you and you'd better believe I’ll fucking _enjoy_ it. Do you understand?” I grit out, seeing Bill’s eyes widen as he comes to grasp the utter sincerity of my words.

Bill’s dark head nods fervently before I drop him to an unceremonious heap at my feet. He sends the three of us one, last fearful look before vamping away, surely pissing himself along the way. Assohole. I send a sneer towards the pathetic weeds Compton left behind before kicking them from my lover’s porch. Fucking pitiful.

“Oh, I _so_ hope he manages to fuck this up,” Pam remarks through a spiteful grin as I glace over to see her eagerly rubbing her hands together with glee.

“As do I, so long as he brings no further harm to our Sookie in the process,” Godric concedes, a concerned frown formed over his face.

“We’ll see to her safety, Master. No additional harm will come to Sookie, not so long as she's under our protection,” I insist, earning a slow nod in turn before my Maker sends me a solemn gaze.

“You _do_ realize we’ve no choice but to publicly claim her,” Godric remarks, earning a resigned sigh from me as I reach down to fish my phone from my pocket.

“I know,” I concede, my fingers flying over the keys to earn two inquisitive stares. “Bill’s pathetic excuse for a gift sparked an idea that I hope will help to win Sookie to our cause,” I inform them, finally hitting send before slipping my phone back into my pocket.

“What? You’re gonna shower her with withering _weeds_?” Pam teases to earn an amused grin from me.

“No, though I'd think waking up to a few dozen roses should help to soften the blow,” I reason, seeing approving grins stretch across both their faces.

“And the birthday gifts just keep on comin’,” Pam teases, shaking her head at me even as I feel her approval welling between us.

“Should I assume you're intent on _spoiling_ our young lover, My Child?” Godric questions through an amused smirk to earn a firm head nod from me.

“That I am, Godric; that I very well am.”

THE END


End file.
